


To Begin Again

by jaeniles



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeniles/pseuds/jaeniles
Summary: Dani and Kara are part of the 100 sent to earth. Now, thrown into a world they dont know, they struggle to survive, while navigating new cultures, relationships and people. Never in a million years, would they have imagined their life like this.





	To Begin Again

Dani pov:  
I picked up the small tray with one hand, while running the other through my long, wavy auburn hair, trying to tame it, and glanced around the full room for my friends. I didn’t have to look far, since we sat at the same table every day for the past 2 years. 

Kara, my best friend since childhood, was leaning across the table talking to Octavia Blake. We met her when we got here and they instantly clicked, which was great, since Octavia was like the outcast of outcasts. Her only crime was being born the second child. It was illegal to have more than one child so her mother hid her away for the first 15 years of her life. The other people here referred to her as “the girl in the floor”. She was tough though, even if it hurt her, she kept her head up, something i greatly admired about her. 

Next to Kara was Monty and next to Octavia was Jasper. They grew up together. They were major nerds, but also cute and funny. They could brighten anyone’s day. They were busted after they stole some “herbs” and forgot to replace them. 

As I got closer, Jasper noticed me and called out to me, waving and smiling. I blushed, not because of my-not so-small crush, but because he was loud enough to draw the attention of the tables around us. Looking at him, smiling like an idiot at me, I couldnt help but smile at him and wave back. I reached the table and took my place at the end seat. Kara and Octavia were both laughing. I turned to Kara and asked “ What’s so funny?”

“Octavia was just telling me how she gave the guards the run around this morning. It was totally epic!” She said barely containing her laughter. I glanced over to Octavia curiously “What did you do?”

“Sorry Dani, but you’re too much of a good kid to hear this story” She smirked at me. I pouted. “Fine, I see how it is” Monty and Jasper giggled at us. I turned my attention to my food and started picking at it, not feeling hungry. The sound of a muffled squeak and a tray clattering on the ground made us all jump and look around. I heard Octavia sigh, “Dani, control your boy”

I glanced at her confused before I realized that Murphy and his friends Miller and Atom were bugging the girls at the table next to us.

Murphy was leaning over the girl, who I think was named Fox “You know, the rations in here are so small and I’m still hungry. A boys gotta eat, Be a good girl and share, would you?” He reached past her and grabbed her apple from her tray. The other girl, Harper I think, glared “Yes she does mind. Leave her alone Murphy.” She tried to grab it back, missing as he pulled his hand away. “I don’t recall asking for your input, now did I?”

“Murphy!” I called out nervously to him. “Please stop, there’s no need to cause any problems” He looked over at me, smirking triumphantly. He made his way over to my and leaned in close to me, his fingers finding my chin, forcing me to look at him.”Well well, if it isn’t Dani trying to save everybody. Lookin good. Since you asked so nicely I’ll stop. But I’m still hungry you know? Maybe you could kiss me and make it better” I felt my cheeks heat up and he leaned in towards me, causing me to panic. I quickly grabbed my apple and used it to block his incoming face. “I’m really sorry, but I can’t do that, please, have my apple instead.” 

His eyes went cross eyed, which in any other situation would have been comical, and his hand slowly fell from my face. He blinked down at me, surprised, but after a second, he recovered his composure. “That’s awfully nice of you sweetheart, but I’d rather just eat you.” he said with a wink and went to lean in again. My head turned away, my hand found its way to his chest, not strong enough to push him away, but he took a step back nonetheless. I kept my eyes down, too embarrassed to make eye contact anymore.

Kara, thankfully, decided to step in pushing back even more. “Dude take a hint. She’s obviously not interested.” Miller stepped in between Murphy and Kara. “No one was talking to you, stay out of it.” 

Octavia rolled her eyes. “Seriously, nobody wants you guys here. Just leave before you annoy anybody else.” Miller glared at her “Just like nobody wanted you. Maybe that’s why they stuck you in the ground all those years.” Atom, who was just standing quietly behind them looked at Miller appalled.

Kara got in his face “At least she doesn’t have to be somebody’s bitch in order to be accepted” “No, she’s just a bitch”

“Oh hell no!” Kara lurched forward and punched him across the face, knocking him to the floor, bringing her down with him. Atom and Murphy tried to drag her off of him, upsetting Octavia, who was fighting against the hold Jasper currently had on her. The guards showed up and soon everybody was being dragged back to their cells. They pushed me in mine “One week of isolation should give you enough time to cool off.”


End file.
